


The Wedding Planner

by SamuelJames



Series: Alternately [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage Discussed, Community: slashthedrabble, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming Discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec calls Magnus during a stressful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** The Wedding Planner_   
>  _**Pairing:** Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17_   
>  _**Summary:** Alec calls Magnus during a stressful day._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was  Domination/Submission as part of Past Prompts Revisited. It is set way after the first part of this series and there probably will be intervening parts (as yet unwritten)._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Alec excuses himself, stepping away to call Magnus, needing a moment of peace.

"Hello, darling."

"Magnus, I may murder this florist."

"How can I tie you up later if you're in jail?"

Alec laughs. "Thank you for the incentive. She wants Tiger Lilies in the centerpieces like they won't get dye everywhere. I swear I should never have branched out into organizing weddings."

"It pays well."

"There is that but I might need that money for bail."

Alec knows his clients pay him well to handle all these details but sometimes it doesn't seem worth the stress. There's no routine to weddings, with clients being at different stages of the process at different times. His hours are erratic and every event has moments where he's cursing his clients, the vendors or both. At least he has Magnus, his loving husband and indulgent Dom. They can't always plan their play but he'll be forever grateful that the tarot card reader turned psychic to the stars wandered into that party for Izzy's boss.

"You've gone quiet, darling. Making fatal plans for this florist?"

"She's safe, for now at least."

"You planned the hell out of our wedding and hundreds more since. Go let your arrows fly, Cupid."

"I don't actually matchmake."

"Deep breaths, beautiful, go back and speak to the florist. When you get home later, I'll have everything waiting and make it my mission to get you to forget about work for a while."

"If I'm good, will you rim me please?" Alec asks lowering his voice.

"Absolutely, Alexander, anything my beloved asks so nicely for. I'll get you stripped off and spread out on our bed so I can secure your wrists. I'll kiss my way down your back so slowly that you'll groan in frustration. I'll get you to ask again just to hear the need in your voice and then hold you open to taste and lick and kiss. You make the best noises when you're pushing yourself back onto my tongue. I love to hear my name said breathily like even remembering it is taking some effort. Then I'll get you on all fours and bind your legs so that your ass..."

"Magnus! Don't send me back to work with an erection."

"You'll cope I'm sure." The smile is evident in Magnus' voice and Alec can picture him sitting with his feet up on the couch as they chat.

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I have to call the hotel after this, the grooms were told they can't check in before the ceremony. I'm guessing it's someone new that I'll have to set Eliza on."

"Oh, it's at Grady's. Hope she doesn't scare her newbie staff. Say hi from me. I'll just be here thinking of you."

"Love you so much, Magnus."

"Love you too, darling."

Alec disconnects the call and heads back into Fortuna's Florists. He's solved worse problems than flower choices and can't wait to be finished so he can get home.


End file.
